Memories of a Child
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: [He wishes it wasn’t so easy to forget and hard to remember. He wants to treasure every blessed moment he’s spent with Sarra.] 25 themes on Rikash and Sarralyn


**Memories of a Child**

**0o0**

**1. Shape-shifter:** Rikash is upset that he cannot shift into animals like his sister, yet he knows she hates sitting in the middle of the room meditating she says it's long and leaves her aching. He is glad that he hasn't got a large amount of magic.

**2. Quiet:** They watch the sunrise, golden and quiet. In their lives, quiet is hardly something they have often, so they treasure every subtle moment they get.

**3. A Gold Noble**: Rikash knows he shouldn't have spent that gold noble saved for his new book on ancient Thak, but when he sees the look on his sister's face as she tries on the new silver necklace he purchased for her birthday, he immediately banishes the thought.

**4.** **Flirting:** Rikash has no idea how hard it is to flirt, perhaps because he's so shy. Sarralyn has no problem, and he thinks she got that player's expertise from their Da and he is jealous. But he has no idea that asking his sister for help would come at such an embarrassing price: Having to practice flirting on your sister.

**5.** **Strength:** He has never seen his sister cry before, at least not in public. He watches her boldly state opinions; ask questions, while he stays in the shadow of it all, the listener. His sister, he thinks, hides behind a reserve that has yet to be cracked and he respects the spirited attitude. But when he finds her in her room later, crying silently over a broken heart, he wonders how she can show so much strength.

**6. Fault:** Sarralyn watches as her brother is scolded about not playing with their Da's experiments. Her Ma's voice is stern, hands on her hips, as young Rikash stares up then averts his gaze to the floor. He _knows_ he wasn't allowed, but Sarra also knows it was partly her fault for daring him to go and touch one of their Da's works. It was her fault just as much as his.

**7. Admiration**: Rikash watches from his bed, as his father hugs his mother, talking briefly with her is soft whispers. He watches as his Da kisses his mother on the forehead before she comes in to say goodnight. He admires his father for his love for his Ma, Sarralyn and himself and wants to be the kind of father his Da is, someday. He admires his Da for a lot of other things as well, but they don't seem so important.

**8. Bullying**: The older boys bully him for his quiet nature and he takes it with a shrug. Sarralyn later demands why he lets them do that to him and Rikash listens as she raves on about standing up for himself. He thinks she could best their Aunt Alanna with her temper, but Rikash knows that, to be a scholar, you must first learn to listen. Something he knows how to do best.

**9. Mirror**: Sarralyn gazes in the mirror and sees a brief, fleeting image of her mother staring back. Her mother's blue-gray eyes aren't so shadowed, so stormy as Sarra's and she wonders if it's because of her Da. Perhaps it was him that, in her eyes, calmed the storm.

**10. Wild**: Rikash watches, with a sad wonder, as Sarra runs along the green hills, laughing. She seems so free and he wishes he could have the same freedom, the same wild spirit. Then again, _he_ doesn't have wild magic.

**11. Why? **: Rikash watches as his sister stares emptily at the rising sun. There is a shadow of pain across her face and he walks over to her who only bows her head when Rikash asks what's wrong. He sees tears in her eyes when she finally turns to him. Why? She whispers, choking back a sob. Rikash can only hug her and say that it was their time. Their parents couldn't stay forever.

**12. Free**: Sarra cradles a dead sparrow in her hand and tears roll down her cheeks. Her Ma takes the little sparrow and explains to her that the sparrow lived a long, healthy life. Sarra buries the sparrow in the garden and manages a smile. Now it can fly away without cat's chasing it or the worry of a cold winter. It can fly free.

**13. Talk**: Rikash listens as his sister sits in her mare's stable, talking quietly in soft whispers. Even though she has wild magic she chose to speak aloud? Rikash wishes, sometimes, she would talk to him about personal things like she did to her horse.

**14.** **Protective:** Sometimes her Da gets just too overprotective of her, he won't just let her go off and protect the kingdom or let her be _herself_. She thinks it was just a waste of his time to do, but when she mother explains of the women that had been abused by their lovers, she thinks it over and she is glad her Da cares for her safety.

**15.** **Fire:** His father's Gift surges in his hand as he explains about the power of the different types of Gift and Rikash can't help but grin as his father smiles. He feels proud knowing he carries the same powerful Gift as his legendary father.

**16. Flower**: Rikash holds out a flower for his sister and she takes it with a small smile. Wordlessly, he hopes for her future.

**17. Dream**: Sarralyn watches her brother as he turns to her, flashing a crooked grin. She wonders why he doesn't speak, why no sound escapes his lips and yet his lips are moving. She wakes slowly up to the sun streaming through the window and realizes that it had all been a dream: He's at the University, now and that brings hot tears to her eyes—she misses her brother.

**18. Prayer**: They pray each Midwinter and for their gods. But it is the exact same prayer each year that Rikash wordlessly says— wishes for his elder sister: _Please. Keep her safe and sound_.

**19. Fight**: Rikash wonders why his sister and him fight. They fought over silly things as children and they still fight even now. They have different views, different opinions and he knows—still, although they argue, they still love each other.

**20. Drink**: Rikash doesn't drink—and never has. He doesn't need to, for his sister drowns out his sorrows with laughter and dance. She chases away the sadness and brings him joy—making him forget about touching the drink.

**21. Drowning**: Rikash came close to drowning once, in the skating pond where he decided to go skating one early morning. But the ice had actually weakened as the sun rose and cracked as he skated, putting pressure on the ice. His sister, warned by a horse's frightened neigh, flew down the pond and quickly dragged a gasping, coughing Rikash from the pond.

(He's never forgotten that incident and vows to pay back his debt.)

**22.** **Dance**: In the gardens, where no one can see them, he leads Sarra in a dance, entirely conscious of her nervousness. Relax, he tells her; just imagine tonight, you're with me here in the gardens and not at a ball.

That gets her to loosen up and smile. For once it's a true smile she gives him, and not hidden by the courtier's mask.

**23. Burning**: He watches as she tosses and turns burning up with fever and sweating. Their Ma is keeping a careful watch on her, placing a cool cloth on her forehead to try and bring down the fever. Rikash watches from the doorway as their Aunt Alanna tries to bring down the fever with her Gift, a worried expression on his face. Later, he comes and sits by Sarra's bedside taking her burning hand as she mumbles in her sleep. There is nothing he can do, but he stays anyway, praying for the fever to go away.

**24.** **Forgetting**: Their childhood is slipping away and it's so easy to forget. Rikash wants to remember _everything_: The way she smiles, the way she laughs and dances. Gods! He wishes it wasn't so easy to forget and hard to remember. He wants to treasure_ every _blessed moment he's spent with Sarra.

**25. Life:** In each other they have found that balance between the differences of contentment and sorrow. They are optimistic that the next day will bring a ray of sunshine, or a glimpse of a haven to treasure, for that is all they've hoped for.

They are a family, after all, and isn't that what all families wish for? The best future for each other?


End file.
